The Most Important Person
by tHe Iridescent Life
Summary: I never written anything like this, it feels intrusive writing with someone else's characters. I hope to do them justice! I'm a huge Darkling fan. I realize, that I can't just make a Darklina Fan fic unless I can justify why she would pic the villain. That won't stop me from trying. Stick around if you are a Darkling fan. I'm hoping to make a story in his POV. maybe. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I tightened my red scarf around my neck as I set off in brisk walk back to the fountain. I cannot believe that Mal dropped the wallet! Not to mention sending me back to get it while he dealt with the grouchy innkeeper. Knowing Mal, they would probably be best friends by the time I got back. I scoffed at the thought, not because it wasn't true, because it was possible. I grimaced, what if I ran back into those insufferable, flirty washwomen? Yet, I felt my shoulders straighten at the thought of Mal affronting that particularly audacious woman. _He chose me_. Me, Alina Starvov, the Sun Summoner. A smile played on the edges of my lips. Saying it like that, I sure sounded impressive. In reality, I was hiding in another country, on the run from my greatest enemy, the Darkling. Involuntarily my thoughts went to a pair of granite eyes, pale skin, cold fingers, and a half quirked smile. But that wasn't all I remembered. Memories of a snowing forest, a white stage with shining eyes of onyx, an arrow flying into his heart, and the Darkling, capturing Mal and I to make an amplifier. Shamefully, my thoughts drifted to very different kinds of memories. Talking in a run-down barn, a kiss by the lake, and me, pressed against him in a moonlit room. A flush of humiliation colored the side of my neck. I shuddered with revulsion. _What a monster, Black Heretic indeed._ With the help of, Genya's Materialki crush, David, the amplifier was fastened around my throat in the form of an antler necklace. More like a collar. Killing the stag gave the Darkling control of my light. At least, that's what he thought until he dragged Mal and me into the fold. Quite a mess that was. Although we left him in the fold, I have no doubt the Darkling survived. "_Like calls to like" _after all, I am certain the Darkling escaped the shadowy Fold. Conscious of my amplifier, I adjusted my scarf once more. Who knew how many spies the Darkling had at his disposal? "_Saints," _I thought, sighing inwardly. A sea breeze carried through the streets, along with the smell of salt and fish. Gulls squawked impatiently over stalls and tents, diving with precision for the scraps. I reached the fountain were I found to my great displeasure the same group of women twittering to each other. With one look at me, a charged silence fell over them. They became engrossed with the prospect of folding laundry, backs to me. What a relief, I began to scan the area for the lost wallet when one girl spoke up,

"Looking for this, love?" I her hand was worn leather wallet, full with whatever we had earned since our evasion of the Darkling. We needed that money. I took a step closer.

"Yes, that's my wallet. Thank-you." I reached my hand out, but she shook her head.

"No love, I don't think that's right. Could it be your handsome companion's perhaps? Now what's pretty boy like him doing with… a girly like you. Don't suppose it's for money, certainly not her figure!" There was a collection of giggles as my cheeks flamed in outrage. "_Careful,"_ I chided myself. "_The last thing you want to do is cause a scene. Just play it cool and get the wallet."_

"_H_ere's an idea, why don't you tell you companion to come get the wallet himself. He is welcome to… _befriend_ any of us. Might actually get something worth-while." She fingered my scarf and I slapped her hand away. I regarded her with cold, detached interest. She had glossy golden hair, with a tiny freckled nose. Her eyes were brown, a muddy caramel at best. Cursed with a plain face. She was about my height, with admittedly a bigger bust, but nothing else that screamed superiority. Just where did she find this ego?

"Didn't you hear him the first time? He doesn't want _anything_ from you." I kept my voice even, but inside I was seething. They thought I would crawl back to Mal and beg him for help? No way would I be humiliated by these drudges. One sullen-looking woman standing behind the wallet-thief scowled bitterly at me. "_Ah, that is the one Mal rejected. Perfect." _She was still wearing the ridiculously tight and short dress. Our eyes meet and she immediately cast hers downward, scowling at her sloppily folded linens. Still looking down, she grumbled,

"Can't see anything to keep 'im." She eyed me disdainfully. "Nope, Nothing there." I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin, and the twitching of my fingers, eager for a knife, pistol, or burst of blinding light. Light? What was I thinking?! One slip up on my part would lead the Darkling straight to us, if he hadn't already found us. I couldn't think about that now, because the envious women beleaguered me from both sides, pushing me towards the fountain. Are you kidding me? What was the big deal? One friend got embarrassed, so what? I scanned their faces, paying more attention. Tight, angry faces with a stone-like quality glared back at me, but it was more than that. "_Fear,"_ I thought, "_But fear of what?"_ Even the ringleader, on surface looked like she was enjoying herself, yet there was sheen of sweat on her brow. Why? Something was off; I needed to get out of here. I threw myself at a petite servant, catching her off guard and sending her sprawling to the ground with a shriek. The others dispersed in shock, and I took my chance. Sliding my knife from my pocket, I sprinted down the road, scattering the feasting sea gulls from their meal. I heard the unmistakable crack of a pistol as a shot whizzed past my ankle. "_Saints! A gun, are you serious?!"_Unfortunately for me, the city buzz covered the sound of the weapon being fired. I realized I should take out my pistol, but I would have no place to cover myself when I fired. My best chance was to keep running and get to the inn with Mal. My limbs felt weak despite the adrenaline fuel my heart desperately pumped with each thundering beat. I wished I had used my powers more often, then I would have had a fighting chance. As it was, I was soon crouching behind a crate, trying to put a stop my laborious breathing. Footsteps neared, and I found my pistol in the folds of my dress. Inhaling through my nose, I waited. My pulse throbbed in my ear drums, drowning out any possible sounds of her approach. I clenched my teeth and willed it to slow. Gradually, it reduced to a low thrum in my chest. Mindful of the silence, I carefully released the safety lock._ Click_. Silence. I counted ten seconds. Had she gone the other way? Another shot, just to my left. The girl was serious. Popping above my crate, I fired. She screeched and fell out of view. The shot had grazed her arm, though she probably was not expecting me to be armed. "_Two can play at that game."_ I jumped out, pistol raised and charged. Still clutching her arm, she tugged down her sleeve to compress her wound. Seeing me, she froze, but I was just as paralyzed. On her left shoulder, there was a black tattoo of an eclipse. The Darkling's symbol. A spy, Saints, she was a spy! Had she already told the Darkling? Was he here? Swallowing down my panic; I grabbed her by the collar. She whimpered in pain, and I growled, "What does he know? What did you tell him?" Surprise of my detection stunned her at first, but a smug smile curved at her lips.

"You can't win, not against the Darkling. He's going to change things. He's going to save Ravka. I have no regrets."

No regrets? It was just a simple flesh wound, put a bandage on it and she'd be fine. I shook her, "The Darkling, what did you tell him?" She laughed giddily. "Too late love, you should have gotten your friend while you had the chance. Pity really." My stomach dropped. Mal, where was he? Safe at the inn or in the cold hands of the Darkling? I didn't have time to find out. I threw the girl against the crates with a satisfying crash. Darting out of the alleyway I tried to regain my bearings. I had long lost the map I had devised of city in the chase. How close was the inn? The Darkling could already have Mal strapped up or worse. I let instinct take over, controlling my every move as I steered through the bustle of midday market shoppers. I shoved and kicked past anyone who got in my way, earning what I believed to be a profound range of curse words in native tongue. In my head, all I could think of was Mal. Mal, with one arm around me, scratching the back of his head absent mindedly, laughing at something I said, the kiss we had shared not an hour before. Stop it! This is no time to be reminiscing about the past, I need to find him so we can leave. By some miracle, the inn appeared before me, just a block away. If I had any breath left in my chest to spare, I would have sobbed. Panting, I increased my pace with newfound strength. Then my luck ran out. All at once, every window in the inn burst, shattered by searing yellow and orange flames. The explosion rocked the whole street. There were screams, the smell of burning flesh, and the sound of wood crackling in the fire. My heart splintered as I screamed for the most important person in my world, "MAL!"


	2. Pure Retribution

Staggering, I placed one foot in front of the other. I was hurting surely; I should be in pain. But I wasn't. I felt nothing, as I watched the inn succumb to the crackling inferno. There was noise, buzzing in the back of my mind, sending vibrations through my skull. Where? Where was he? The low buzz increased to roar of panic all around me. People ran about, calling for water to quench the blaze, children sobbing, and fits of coughing. Pieces of conversations came together, "A bomb? The Shu? Couldn't be, why an inn? Place is a dump anyhow but…Ravka's problems should stay in one country…" I meandered by. Pain, pain in my legs, throat, and chest. With each trembling step, breaths tore from my lips in shuddering rasps. Smoke swathed the street in a sickly grey. I coughed as I went stumbling forward. My knees hit the ground sharply with a dull crack. I scrapped myself back on my feet. The pain in my chest grew larger, pulsating. It was alive. Some unseen parasite twisted and gnawed my insides. Soon there would be nothing left of me but an empty shell. His name, his name would not form on my tongue. I wanted to call out for him, but was afraid. Afraid of the silence that would follow. I would call again, but there would be no answer. Perhaps I would call a third time, and I would be alone in this strange country, on the run, without him. Nobody tried to look for survivors, the blast had immediately incinerated all surrounding plants and clothes put out to dry. "_At least, it was quick. No pain."_ I stopped. My heart stopped. Everything stopped. The noise and the pain ceased. For that moment, nothing else existed save one word. It was an ugly word.

"G-gone," I choked. "Gone, gone, gone, gone!" My rising hysteria caught the attention of fellow bystanders. A middle-aged man with a patched up coat lightly touched my arm, trying to guide me away from the flaming ruins. He spoke to me in soothing tones, but his words would not take form in my mind. What was he trying to tell me? In his eyes, I recognized the expression an orphan gets all too familiar with; pity. I shied away from his comforting touch. Saints no, I was being left again. Orphaned again. Except there was no one to take me in. No Genya, Nadia, Marie, not even the dreadful Ana Kuya. I had no one. Mal, who had stood by me all these years, as my love, my family, my home, was gone. Burned, fried, cooked. Trapped in the building, waiting for me to come back. Waiting for me. I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth to silence a sob. Whether from the heartache or the falling ashes, hot tears spilled from my eyes.

"M-Mal," I finally sputtered. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." Sorry it couldn't have been me instead. Sorry he abandoned his post. Sorry he made an enemy of the Darkling. Sorry that I had let him do it all for me, sacrificed everything for my benefit. Guilt came crushing upon my shoulders. Everyone would have been better off if I had died in the fire, I'm sure the Apparat would be pleased. Nothing better than a burning saint. Uniformed men on horses began arriving at the scene. One man had already dismounted to question a witness. Time to leave, but my feet remained rooted. Where should I even go? What was the point, the Darkling obviously had found me. I was as good as dead, and I couldn't force myself to care. By now, buckets of water from the harbor extinguished most of the fire. One large fire remained, burning on what used to be a mattress. I stared at the flickering tendrils with longing, contemplating whether or not the man in the patched up coat, or one of uniformed officers, would pull me out of the flames if I just threw myself in. I stepped closer. Heat licked at my exposed ankles. A shadow fell over the ruins. I turned, to see a lone rumpled-gray cloud blocking out the sun. I thought back to the miniature eclipse tattoo on the spy's shoulder. The Darkling, he had covered my world in darkness, stealing the warmth, life, and color. And yet as I squinted up at the sky, the halo of light did not waver. As quickly as it had come, the dark cloud began to recede out of view. The sun had not stopped shining, but somehow it seemed brighter after the gloom. Stronger, fiercer. I would overcome the darkness, dispel the shadows. Burn the Darkling, until the scars of his agony matched those etched on my broken heart. The Darkling would pay, dearly. I ripped the sweat soaked scarf from my neck, tossing it into the fire. The fabric was quickly consumed, scorched from a rouge dye to a blacked crisp. No more hiding. No more running. Pressing the amplifier to my throat, I clenched my jaw. Gone was the hopelessness. Anguish lodged deeply in my heart, but it had become a fuel for something much stronger. Rage, raw and broiling just beneath the skin. Mal would be avenged.

"Hey Darkling, I'm coming for you." I whispered to myself, digging my nails into the necklace. I almost expected him to answer my threat with a snide remark, but I heard nothing but the snap of wood burning. Then there was a low chuckle, "_Is that so? I'll be waiting for you." _I whipped around, popping my neck painfully in the process. This sensation, just now, I had felt the connection between us opened up, something that should only be possible with physical contact, and yet… _"No need to be so surprised Alina; you did call to ME after all."_ Despite the heat, goose bumps prickled up on my arms. Impossible. The heat had gotten to my head, I was still in shock. Only hearing what I wanted to hear. Did I want to hear his voice?

"Darkling! What the-"

"_No need to speak aloud Alina, it attracts unnecessary attention."_ Sure enough, faces turned toward me skeptically. Head down, I crossed to the opposite side of the street and began walking. Heart pounding, I called his name in my mind, "_Darkling?_" I took five strides. No answer. I exhaled shakily. I was really hallucinating. "_No, Alina, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily."_ I nearly choked with disbelief but kept my pace steady. _"Why are you in my head? How can I hear you?" _I heard a sharp _tsk in response, "Alina, you opened up the connection between us. Surely you must have some idea as to how. Did you learn nothing at the Little Palace?" _Immediately, I looked down to see my amplifier giving off a slight glow. The amplifier, the collar, worked as a connection as well? Is this how the Darkling had found us? In the back of my mind, I heard him laugh. "_No," _he said, "_You're not the only one who owns an adept tracker."_ Tracker. Mal. My fury which had ebbed from shock now returned in full force. Could he feel it? My pain, my anger? He let out a cruel bark. "_Well, well, someone has a temper today! Why don't you meet me? We have much to discuss. Come tonight, after dark." _In my mind's eye, I saw a tavern with a leaning sign in the front that read in weathered letters, _The Salty Flask._ The image faded, and he continued, "_There will be someone to greet you when you get there. Don't be late." _I felt his presence slipping away, but not before he reached for me. His cool fingers caressed my jaw line, tenderly. I shuddered, swatting away his phantom touch. "_I'll be there," _I thought, clenching my fists. "_You'll regret what you've done. I promise." _Still laughing, he said, "_Until tonight, _Moya Tsaritsa." _My Queen. _

He disappeared, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I glanced up at the sun; by now it was high noon. I had time to kill. I glanced around, and to my surprise I was right back to where I had started. The fountain quietly gurgled as I approached. Everyone else had gone; some leaving their laundry out to dry. I plopped down on the rim, dipping my fingers over the edge. The cool water was a relief to my sweat and ash smothered skin. Before I knew it, I was rolling up my pants and sleeves, wading about. Waves tumbled out and over the sides, wetting the pavement. I sank to my knees, letting the water rise to my chest. Mal was gone. This was a fact. Killed by the Darkling. I could not bring him back. The pain in my chest was unbearable; this feeling of loss and grief remained unwavering. So I sat, letting the waves brush against my chin. I saw Mal's face, laughing, serious, frowning, smiling. Him leaning in to kiss me. Tears streamed silently down my cheeks, dripping into the fountain. I gazed at the rippled surface as each new teardrop shattered the mirror image staring back at me. Mal dead? It was too surreal! Incomprehensible that he was gone and I remained. When I lived in the Little Palace and we were separated it never felt like this. Empty and desolate. I was slowly descending, falling, into a dark and cold place in my mind. So alone, without direction. Mal and I, it had always been that way since we first met as orphans. Now it was just me, and I had no idea what to do with myself. I realized for the first time, throughout my life, I had based every decision and choice on what would benefit Mal and I, how to keep us together. Except my time in the Little Palace, Mal had been the only person that I trusted and relied on. Loved. Certainly the only person I could ever trust, I scoffed thinking of everyone who had betrayed me in the past. Now it was just Alina, the Sun Summoner. What did I want? To shut down completely, eventually dwindle away to nothing. But there was another half of me that still burned with a simple wish. Revenge, pure retribution. It was easy answer, one that only required contemplation of the immediate future, nothing beyond that. To defeat the Darkling, bring him down. Take him to the lowest level of humility where he belonged. I had no idea how, but meeting him would be a good start. If I knew what he wanted, I would thwart him in every way possible. And if he wanted me… well I would be more than ready to join Mal. I submerged my head beneath the water. Closing my eyes, I traced the outline of the amplifier. Until tonight, Darkling. Until tonight.


	3. Burning Up

Time passes agonizingly slow when waiting for revenge to become a reality. Tucked on a ledge beneath the pier, I sat for hours, letting one leg swing idly over the surf. The sweltering midday heat lessened as the sun dipped in the horizon. Already, a chilling sea breeze had begun to tempt those seeking shelter from the scalding weather to come out of their houses, mill about in the streets, relax on their balconies. The night life here was peaceful compared to that in Ravka; with cheerful laughter and the merry clink of bottles complementing the gentle lap of waves. Cool mist curling off the waves washed over me, raising goose bumps all down my arms. Thank the Saints I had changed my soaked clothes with some laundry hanging out near the fountain. I did not particularly feel guilty for stealing them; I considered it compensation for my lost wallet. Among the bounty, I had found a new scarf to hide my amplifier, after I had impulsively cast the other aside. This one was blue, with tiny white doves scattered across the fabric. At first glance, the only thing remarkable about it was the pretty cobalt hue. Not something I would usually pick out, but it looked expensive and I was in a spiteful mood anyway. The more I stared, the more enchanted I was by the piece. I marveled the subtle detail put into ever bird; no two looked alike. They all had unique poses, from the graceful twist of their necks to the proud sweep of their wings. These were the thoughts that captivated my attention for the painful hours of waiting. Trivial contemplations were the only thing between me and a break down. So I reflected on whether the doves were part of the same flock, if they were migrating somewhere together. Did doves even migrate? Mal would have known, I wondered if he ever had hunted doves. I mentally recoiled; there it was again. No matter what I was thinking, all thoughts led back to Mal. I promised that I would not mourn over him until after I had justly avenged his death. No more sniveling, time to be a big girl. If that meant not thinking about him to keep my sanity in check, then I would do it. For his sake.

At last, the giant orange sun melted into the ocean leaving a golden reflection in the wake. Shaking out my legs, I crossed the boardwalk. Earlier, I had asked for directions to the tavern. Within four minutes, I reached the same destination shown to me by the Darkling. Oddly enough, I was not nervous as I neared the entrance. Instead, hungry eagerness bubbled up inside me. My pulse throbbed zealously; I hardly dared to consider what my heart wished for. I pushed the door open, taken aback by the harsh scent of pipe smoke with the underlying stench of stale fish. Refusing to gag, I made my way to the bar. Heads turned; obviously women were not the primary customers in this tavern. Seated on a stool in the corner was Ivan. I couldn't say I was delighted to see him again, but seeing Ivan meant the Darkling was close by. I approached him when I noticed he was conversing with a young woman, both had their backs to me. I cringed at the thought of him trying to pick up some barista, or any kind of girl for that matter. Frankly, I had never taking a liking to the brute; and being the Darkling's favored Corporalnik did not exactly help his case. As I came closer, Ivan turned to greet me,

"He is waiting for you," With no further pretense. "What, _no heartfelt reunion?_" I thought sarcastically. As he stood, I took a closer look at his companion. Slightly frizzled, yet beautiful tresses of golden hair fell across her face as she shied away from my gaze. My eyes stopped on the sloppily placed bandage on her arm. The spy. Before I could make a move, Ivan placed a bronzed hand on my shoulder, nearly cutting off arm circulation. In low tones, he said,

"Unless you want to be thrown out, I would recommend not making a scene." Biting my tongue, I nodded,

"Take me to the Darkling."

Ivan strode around the bar and led us down a dimly lit hallway. Much to my dismay, the smell did not improve. Instead it became more pungent, to the point where I could taste the smoke and fish guts on my tongue. Disgusted, I blindly followed Ivan while acutely aware of the girl trailing behind me. Her steps were slower, dragging almost. I scoffed. Not excited to see her hero? Pathetic. We came to a dead-end, and for a moment I panicked. What if this was a trap, the Darkling decided I was too much of a hassle to be kept alive and wanted Ivan to cut me down. No, I would not end here. I tensed, but to my relief, Ivan pushed a rug aside revealing a trap door. Picking a lantern off the wall, he said,

"Ladies first." Grudgingly, I climbed down the latter. To my surprise, the air was cool and damp. With the light of our lantern, I could see crates and bottles lined up on the wall like a normal cellar, but the room stretched out until I could barely make out the curve of the wall. A tunnel? Ivan and the spy headed toward the tunnel. The only audible sound was the crunch of earth beneath our feet and eerie creak of the lantern swinging back and forth. I tried to follow the light, but it was hard to see with the spy bumbling in front of me. She sounded breathless, and every so often the lantern light would betray the sweat beading her forehead. I sneered at her through the gloom, what a weakling. I opened my palms and called for light. The familiar sensation of power rising up inside sent a jolt through my nerves. It was like stretching a limb that had fallen asleep. As the light poured off my fingertips, I felt stronger than I had in weeks. The spy whipped around in shock, but Ivan shook his head. Fingering his bear claw amplifier he tightened his fist. Without laying a finger on me, my throat constricted by the grip of an invisible hand. In panic, I flushed out more light, this time sizzling with heat.

"Turn off the lights." He said calmly. Choking, I forced down my power, absorbing the surrounding light back into my palms. He unclenched his hand, and I gulped down two breaths at a time. "_Damn that Heartrender." _I seethed.

"Why can't I light the way? We'll get there faster!" I snapped. Ivan smirked.

"Because we're already here." We had come to a stop in front of a metal door. Ivan knocked twice. "Excuse us, _moi Soverennyi_." The unmistakable sound of the door clicking unlocked echoed on the other side. I took a moment. If I walked through that door, it was likely I would not be coming back out. At least not alive. I suppose I had known this all along. Was this revenge or simply suicide? But I had to see him one last time. Mal's killer. I had to hear him admit his sins to me. This burning hatred I held, begging to be released. I wanted to drag him straight to hell. What with all the suffering I had caused others in my life, I'm sure I would go with him, straight to the devil himself. The door opened. I made a final prayer to any Saints willing to listen. "_Please, Let us burn together_."


	4. Chapter 4

**DONE! This took me forever and an eternity to post. I know and I'm sorry. If it's any consolation it's over twice the size of what I normally post. I can't tell you how many early mornings and late nights this took to make. Hope that doesn't mean the quality went down. I want to thank those who waited patiently (and not so patiently ;) ) for me to update. I'd like to promise you that I can upload consistently but honestly that's not going to happen. It pains me to say that I probably will take many more "forevers" to update and write. If I'm ever particularly late in updating, shot me a message. I sometimes forget I even HAVE a fanfic to write with all the craziness I have going on at the moment. I hope to continue writing this, after all I adore the Darkling! But I'll probably only keep writing if I get feedback from you, so please review! Ha who am I kidding? I'm going to keep writing this, because I love it! Warning: This chapter does contain some language so if you are sensitive to that, you have been warned. Enjoy!**

I took a step forward, only to be blocked by Ivan. Passing the lantern off to the spy, he ordered, "Stay where you are." Shouldering us aside, Ivan slammed the door behind him. I ground my teeth together; of course the Darkling would keep me waiting. Just like his style; his pretentious nature. The lantern's light swayed on the floor and the ceiling, as the girl's arm trembled. She caught me looking at her, and finally met my gaze. She swallowed.

"Sun Summoner," she whispered hoarsely. "Forgive me, but there's something you should know-"

"Shut up bitch and go to hell!" I snapped. She flinched slightly, but didn't seem surprised by my reaction. Pent up anger I had swallowed down for so long began rising up in my throat. "It's your fault. You killed him; you killed everyone in that inn. You're responsible for their deaths, just as much as the Darkling! How much did he pay you to do it? Tell me,how much did Mal's life cost? Ten pieces of silver? Five pieces? Or did you do it for free, a favor for your dearest Soverennyi?"

Before I realized, I had locked my hands around her clammy neck, digging my fingernails into her skin. She didn't cry out or make an attempt to free herself of my grasp, but her eyes pooled with tears.

"I'm sorry love, so sorry. I had no idea-"

"What," I hissed, voice increasing in volume. "What did you not understand when you took out your gun and you shot at me?! How about when he told you to separate me from Mal? Those were your orders, weren't they?"

She took a trembling breath, lowering her head and nodded. I continued,

"You knew _exactly_ what you were getting into, so don't pretend you had nothing to do with what happened. I hope one day you can go through the agony of losing the one most precious to you, as I have."

Her lips tightened and her face paled. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the abrupt opening of the door.

"Alina Starvok, the Darkling will speak with you now." Ivan stared at me, hands still closed around her neck. He raised an eyebrow as I relaxed my grip. Without another delay, I strode into the room. Embers glowed dimly in the fireplace, illuminating the jumble of documents and maps that littered a smooth wooden table. I fixated on the man who sat at the head of the table, in a stained black chair. The door clicked behind me, and we were alone. There was silence. The Darkling spoke first,

"Alina, I'm so glad you accepted my invitation. I was having doubts whether you would come. You never fail to surprise me. Would you like to sit down?" I said nothing. He made a small smile, "That's right; I do remember you are rather fond of standing. Allow me to join you."

He rose, making his way to me. I froze, not out of fear, but shock. He killed Mal. Mal was dead, but seeing the killer made it all the more real. And painful. Here we were, alone, my perfect opportunity and I couldn't move. He came closer, and I backed away, bumping into the door. He chuckled, "Reminds me of old times. Well, they weren't so long ago were they? Tell me Alina, do you still feel the same as you did that night?"

Cold fingers trailed down my neck. I exploded. Deep inside myself, I called for power of a thousand suns. It rushed to meet me as something inside sparked with ignition. I lit up, blinding the Darkling. He staggered backward, covering his eyes. I wasn't finished. Light spilled from every pore, raw energy flowed through my veins. The amplifier beat in rhythm with my heart, as I watched the Darkling recompose himself. "I thought we were going to play nice, what a disappointment." he said with a sigh. A clap followed by the crack of thunder erupted in the room. Tendrils of darkness whirred in the air, consuming the white light I had created. One coil snaked around my ankle, yanking me to the floor. He was trying to shatter my concentration. I smirked; raising my palms I slowly squeezed my hands. My light began to steam and swelter. Through the blinding light and mess of dark clouds, I saw him cringe in pain. With a twitch of his thumbs, he wrapped himself in mass of shadows to escape the heat. _"You can't run from me."_ I thought. Without thinking, I felt a tingling warmth travel down the length of my outstretched right arm. In my hand, a golden beam solidified into shining sword. Hurling myself at his cocoon, I stabbed where I thought his head might be. Sword bouncing off uselessly, I growled, slicing and battering with all my strength. I could hear his muffled laughter from inside. "Impressive, you can make weapons with your light. But you'll have to do better than that." Dark tendrils curled off of his bubble, circling me. I clenched my jaw and rammed my sword into the side with a satisfying crunch. Small fractures splintered across the surface, but there was no real damage. I snarled with frustration. Putting both hands on the hilt I focused all my energy on the sword. Light expanded, sending fissures across the surface. Shards of darkness fell clattering to the floor as his cloud shattered like glass. We both went flying, he hit the table with a dull thud and I smacked into the opposite wall. I grimaced, head spinning. The sword flickered in my hand. I was pushing my limits, controlling the heat and amount of light in the room while making a sword was wearing my down. I cursed my lack of practice. The Darkling picked himself up, dusting off his _kefta_. "Alright Alina, you've had your fun. Time to put an end to this." Shadows enveloped the room, condensing the light, crushing it. I gasped, as I felt it press down on my power. Panting, I placed one hand on the wall to steady myself, but the darkness swelled and breathed all around me, stealing my strength. With both hands, I visualized my sword as a beam of light. It bubbled and morphed into its original form. Then, I closed my eyes and willed it to break into smaller fragments. The air around me hummed. I now held seven pointed spears of light. At my silent command, they levitated above my palm and shot at the Darkling. Five hit their mark. _Kefta_ pinned to the wall, he twisted uncomfortably, in an attempt to free himself. Only one had punctured his skin. I strode over, grabbing the beam protruding from his left thigh. Slowly, I twirled the beam, relishing in the pained expression that had crept into his features. Blood stained the white-light tip of the spear. I laughed.

"I suppose even the Darkling bleeds."

He cocked his eyebrow, but said nothing. I had found my voice. "How long have you been alive Darkling, hundreds of years? All that time and what do you have to show for it? A cushioned seat at the king's feet and a death-trap weapon which you can't even control on your own. But you won't have to worry about scurrying to the top anymore; it's over for you." I morphed the beam again into a finer blade, dragging it across his neck enough to draw pinpricks of blood. It was invigorating, the power I had under my control. Not the beams of light, but the life of the Darkling. In rapture, I watched the pulse jump on his neck. I learned in, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to kill you Darkling. I hope you suffer for every death, every sin you're responsible for once you arrive in hell. When I'm done with you, I'll destroy the Fold. You've accomplished _nothing_, and you'll leave behind nothing. It will be like you never existed." I laughed as something in my stomach churned. I felt wrong, different. A part of me was eager to slit his throat, while another part of me recoiled from the idea. What was wrong with me? I wanted this, my revenge. Why was I hesitating? I thought back to the stag. If I had gathered my courage and shot him when I had the chance, the Darkling wouldn't have been able to control me. Mal might have survived. I scowled. Mercy, pity. Completely useless. "You monster, what gave you the right to take Mal's life away?!" I sucked in a breath, but didn't close my eyes. I needed to see it, the light leaving his eyes as he left this world. Otherwise I would never truly believe that he was gone.

"Hold on, I have something to say. If that's alright with you?" he said sarcastically.

Glaring, I nodded. He sighed. "Well first," and I was flung off my feet. My head bounced on the ground and air exploded from my lungs. Fireworks popped in my vision, as I stared up at the ceiling. The remaining spears holding him against the wall shriveled and disappeared into dust.

"W-what the-"

"Really Alina, you didn't expect it to be that easy did you? As you said before, I've been alive for _hundreds_ of years. You don't live this long without a few tricks up your sleeve. Though I'm impressed you can bend light at will, the technique is far from being perfect. Your aim is appalling, seven daggers and only one breaks skin?" He shook his head. Dumbfounded, I lay on the floor. It felt like blocks of lead tethered each limb, crushing me with every breath I took.

"What did you do to me?!"

He exhaled loudly, "Take a look at the ground."

Rolling my neck I glanced at the floor. Nothing was there expect our shadows. I blinked. When I looked closer, the edges of my shadow whirled like turbulent surf. Beneath his boot, my shadow wriggled and squirmed like a fish caught on a line. There was a bitter taste in my mouth, dread. He crouched down to my level. "Do you want to know what gives me the right to take life, Alina? Power and efficiency. If he is a threat, I kill him. If he is useless, I kill him. Although, I feel Mal qualified as more, 'in the way,' don't you agree? There, are you happy now that you know the reason?"

Then, a single tear escaped. It fell down the slope my face, only to be caught by the Darkling's waiting fingers. He brushed it aside. "No need to get emotional. From what I heard it was a quick death. If I had it my way-" I stopped listening to his voice. Shutting my eyelids, I grasped for my power. This time was different, I pressed deeper than ever before. Like feeling my way in an unlit hallway to a locked door, I stumbled blindly in my head. To my left, a single ray of light shone from around a corner. I ran to it. Turning the corner, I slammed head-on into it. The collision left me completely discombobulated; shapes blurred together as the tiny ray of light slowly began to fade.

"No, no come back!" I shouted.

I leaped, catching it firmly with both hands. I collapsed, or rather the ground beneath my feet opened up. I tumbled into the orphanage. I saw a little, pudgy Mal eating stolen biscuits with a little, scrawny Alina. Next the stag stood alone in a field blanketed with fresh snow, fur sparkling like silver. Frost traveled up his magnificent antlers in intricate swirls. He stopped to turn his head and look at me; black eyes boring into mine. I fell into one of his eyes, landing in a dark pool of water. Staggering in the waist-high water, I tried to get a grip of my bearings. The pool was part of a cave, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Rocks poking out looked sharp enough to be obsidian. Then I heard his wicked laugh, and water began to whirlpool. My head was dragged under, but I could still hear his voice echoing in my head.

"I took Mal, it's over. You can't win against me Alina. Never. Sit back and do as you're told."

The current shifted, sending me spinning in the opposite direction sputtering for air. I made long strokes to swim to the edge of the pool. I had to fight to get out. Fight to return to my body and face the Darkling again. But what was the point? The Darkling had won. He'd killed Mal, captured me. Even if I somehow escaped from the Darkling tonight, he would find me again. It'd take days to back track to the Fold and "attempt" to destroy it, and that's on horseback. Hopeless, utterly hopeless. I stopped kicking and paddling and let the current pull me under. My lungs caved in painfully. I let Mal go, saw his face flutter by and fade to black. Relinquished all my pain, loneliness, and anger in a torrent of waves. The cold, uncaring face of the Darkling flickered out of sight. However, the last image gave me the chills. It was the Darkling again, but this time with his head thrown back laughing in the sunshine with me at a time not so long ago. Warmth resonated from the memory; filling me with peace and turmoil at the same time. Why was I seeing such a pleasant memory connected to the Darkling? He was _evil_; he murdered my true love, Mal. Why wasn't I seeing Mal instead then? I tossed the image aside, watching it dissolve into nothing. I had nothing left to give up. Back pressed against the bottom of the pool, the last bubbles from my lips trailed up toward the surface.

"I'm done. Just let me go."

_Whoosh!_ Golden gates opened, and I flew forward. This time I didn't fall, but floated in a place filled with light of all hues. Everything glittered, glowed, and sparkled, but I could somehow see without squinting. It was beautiful. Light of all shapes and sizes seemed to flow in one direction; out. I stared drowsily at them bobbing in midair until they proceeded through the gate. Head rocking, I allowed my eyelids to droop. "What a nice place to go to sleep…" I mumbled. For a moment I felt calm, only to realize the ugly emptiness inside had not disappeared. "It's okay like this. Ignore it, it will go away…" I whispered to myself. Silence. Then the world shook. Skull jolting, I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the tremors to pass. There was a voice, urgently calling to me.

"-a, -lina, ALINA!"

My eyes snapped open, this time in my real body and not some dreamlike projection. The Darkling stood over me violently shaking my shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself and turn off the lights, you're going to kill yourself!" All I could do was look at him; the rest of my body was not cooperating. I noticed that the room was a lot brighter than it was the first time I got here. Sluggishly, I lifted up my arms to find light pouring out of them in waves. Shocked, my initial reaction was to do as the Darkling said and regain control. However, the essence of an idea began to form in my mind as I reached for the Darkling's hand. Warm fingers closed around his cold ones. He jerked slightly, startled by my touch. Our eyes met, and I really looked at him. On his face, sweat outlined his stunned features. It struck me as out of character. If anyone should know how to remain composed in problematic situations, it would be the Darkling. But he seemed on edge, hands clammy without their normal chill. Grey, slate eyes searched my own. I almost laughed. Until this moment, never had I seen him with such a sincere expression. His emotions filtered and refined to produce the reaction or impression he wanted. Weakness was not part of his agenda.

"Darkling if we disappear, imagine how many people would be saved. People like us, with the power we hold, should not exist. Please, come with me."

Trapped in my death grip, he chuckled nervously.

"Alina don't be ridiculous. What's wrong with having power? Using it for the sake of Ravka is a noble act. Some Grisha would kill to have your abilities. Alina, you have the opportunity to change things in this country. Forget the country, the world. Does that mean nothing to you?"

I paused, trying to find an answer to his question.

"No Darkling, it doesn't. How can I rule over an entire country when I can't even protect a single person?"

He scowled, "Stop making excuses. You would rather throw your life away over some_ boy_ than take responsibility. Have you no patriotism to the country that took you in as an orphan? You're willing to give up on Rakva's best hope-"

"Responsibility," I cut in, "What are you talking about?"

"Rakva, you are responsible for protecting it. That includes the people of course. But you're afraid of what comes with the job. The guilt; sleepless nights worrying over every patched up Second Army soldier all the while wondering which one of your friends will creep in and try to slit your throat. Power comes with a price. I think we both know that, but you can't run from this. It _has_ to be you."

I scoffed, "You're sounding like the Apparat."

He blinked. Shaking his head slightly, he changed his direction. "What happened to Mal was out of your control. You can't protect everyone-"

"Why not?!" I screamed. He struggled to keep his face even.

"Don't be so naïve, you're acting like a child."

Glaring at him, I started heating up. He gave a start, eyes widening in disbelief. Envisioning a star, I wrapped bands of light across the space around the Darkling and I. Each band spun at an impossible speed, creating a dizzying effect. Faster, faster they raced. "Saints in heaven, Alina stop this madness!"

"I can't live without him." I said.

He just stared at me. White hot pain seared through my chest. Gasping, I realized I lay in the center, the nucleus of the exploding star. My heart was literally going to combust. Breaths became shallow. At least I wasn't leaving this world alone…

"Enough, enough! Listen to me, Mal is alive. He is not dead, my men have confirmed it, so calm down."

A trick, a lie certainly. Mal, kept alive? No, I saw the building. Watched it explode. Mal wouldn't have left the inn without telling me first. Lies. "You don't believe me? I have proof. Let go of me and I'll show you."

"Liar! You're trying to save your own skin."

"Would you- " he growled to himself as his fished into his pockets to pull out a letter. "For you."

Suspicion thick in my voice I asked, "Who is it from?"

"The Apparat, he wants to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

"If you agree to be his holy puppet, then you get to see Mal alive and breathing. Maybe."

I laid my head back. The possibility of Mal still being alive had never occurred to me. Too good to be true, but it gave me a tiny ray of hope. I wanted to squash that false hope all the while cling to it for dear life.

"Why would the Apparat pretend to kill Mal if he wanted to use him as ransom?"

"To drive you into a corner, make you reckless. I doubt he believed you'd go this far," He said gesturing to the spinning lights. "And attempt a suicide. Then again, a lot of things haven't gone exactly to plan have they?"

I contemplated what he was saying. So many things were unclear now. Except that I had the Darkling trapped and I could kill us both if I wanted to. Then again, he might be the only one who knows where Mal is. I needed to know more.

Inhaling deeply, I relaxed my grip over the light. It dimmed and came to a shuddering halt. Tension lifted in my chest as light exploded into clouds of golden dust. Nauseous, I rolled to my side. The Darkling coughed and dusted himself off. He offered to help me to my feet but I refused. Light headed, I shakily leaned on the table for support as I hoisted myself up from the ground. His lips curved into a faint smile. Without my consent, he picked me up and placed me in his black throne. Muttering something about a "stubborn woman." Pride damaged, I decided to push for information.

"Darkling, prove it. How do you know he is alive?"

"Glad you asked. Ivan, enter."

On cue, the door opened. Ivan and the spy entered and both assessed the state of the room. In the chaos the table had flipped over, papers shredded on the floor. Positioning himself behind my chair, the Darkling rested his hands on either side. I caught Ivan nodding at his master and leave us without another word. I frowned. He had cleverly angled his face in way that I could not see his expression. My attention focused on the girl. Between the time spent fighting the Darkling, she had tamed her hair and wiped the sweat from her cheeks. Her knees shook slightly as she approached us. Curtseying, she dipped her head in respect,

"Moi Soverennyi,"

"Irina Gorokhov, age seventeen. Born and raised in Poliznaya, Ravka. Parents, Zhanna and Viktor both deceased. Siblings, two brothers named Peter and Misha. Peter drowned in a river four years ago. You moved to Os Kervo that same year accompanied by the youngest brother. Since then you've been hired as a barista, part-time cook on a whaler vessel, and a spy." he said monotonously as if he was reading from a script.

Irina tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Moi Soverennyi, I'm honored you know so much about me. However I am one of many faithful servants, why trouble yourself by learning such meaningless facts?" She intoned humbly, but something was amiss. Her voice hollowly bounced off the walls. The Darkling answered coolly

"I make it my business to repay those loyal to me. Giving back to them what they justly deserve."

She stared blankly ahead. What was going on between them? The Darkling continued, "Irina how long have you been working for me?"

"About four years, Moi Soverennyi." she swallowed. "Maybe three and a half."

He nodded in thought.

"Enlighten me, what was it that prompted the change of heart? Was the pay," He paused, searching for the right word, "lacking? Did you find the rewards of the job insufficient?"

Her head made the tiniest shake.

"No Moi Soverennyi. You have taken good care of us." she said quietly.

"Have I? Then please explain to me, what happened today?" as he spoke, I sensed cold rage hidden beneath the fabrications of amiability. Scrunching up fistfuls of her skirt in her hands, Irina lifted her head and defiantly stuck out her chin. Taking a shaky breath, she confessed,

"I received orders to trail the Sun Summoner and her companion four weeks ago. Naturally I took the assignment and began my pursuit. This was shortly after the Novokbirist incident," She licked her lips. Words began tumbling from her tongue in a rush, "Once I found them, I distracted the Sun Summoner and was leading her to your location when I was interrupted by the explosion."

I pulled a face, what she was saying didn't exactly add up. First, who lead who? I didn't recollect being herded about during our chase through the market. Second, the explosion occurred _after_ I escaped. In fact, she practically told something was going to happen to Mal. Apparently; the Darkling picked up on her dishonesties as well.

"Are you sure that's what happened, Irina?"

Her eyes locked unto his, confirmed this with a bob of her head. He remained silent. I watched Irina's jaw bone twitch with anxiety. Through the corner of my eye, I warily stole glances at the Darkling's impassive face. Finally he said in lowered tones, "I think we both know that's not true," she opened her mouth but he raised a hand to silence her and continued, "your orders were to separate Alina from the tracker and bring her to me. Instead you nearly have her shot and blow up a building. How is it you managed to make such an explosion while in the midst of chasing down the most wanted person of Ravka? Perhaps you weren't working alone? No, don't answer that we already know you weren't. Who bought you out, tell me now and you shall be spared."

Irina opened and closed her mouth but couldn't seem to get the words out. The terror was plain on her face.

"Moi Soverennyi, I followed your orders. I separated her, I lead her away but she escaped. I was four blocks away from the inn; I couldn't have coordinated such an explosion at the right time without risk of killing the Sun Summoner. Besides, I was not born gifted with the abilities of small science."

"Ah but this wasn't a Grisha fire. Can you guess what else could cause such combustion in so little time?" She said nothing. "Oil," he said, "barrels and buckets of it. Refresh my memory; do you not have a part-time job on a whaler boat? I do believe that would give you access to large quantities of oil. Enough to blast an inn off its foundations." Irina's shoulders tensed.

"I beg you, believe me. I live to serve you and fulfill your mission to cleanse Ravka. My word is true. Please, Moi Soverennyi," Collapsing on her knees she raked her hands across the stone floor, bowing her head. "Allow me to prove my loyalty. Ask of me what you will. It shall be done."

I heard a _swish_ of fabric as he crossed his arms, he said, "There is a task I wish for you to complete." From the folds of his _kefta_ he produced a silver pistol. Irina flinched at the sight of it but quickly recomposed herself. "Rise," he commanded. He handed off the pistol. "Ivan, bring him in."

He returned to the room dragging bloody bundle of rags. At least that's what I thought until I noticed the chains and limbs attached. It was boy, and judging by the screech of horror Irina made at the sight of him, someone important. "MISHA!" she shrieked, running to his side. Ivan dropped the chains and the figured fell to the ground. On her knees, she scooped him gently into her arms. Repeating his name softly, she tenderly brushed the blood and dirt matted hair off his fluttering eyelids.

"Sestra?" he croaked hoarsely. A muffled sob escaped her lips as she nodded. Sestra, sister. This boy was her brother. He barely looked above they age of thirteen. What happened to him? Swollen bruises and cuts suggested he had gotten into a fight with a pack of bears. Somehow that seemed unlikely in this situation. Misha as she had called him was skin and bones to begin with, now with a little less skin. Noticing the bandaged fingers and the unnatural shade of green pigmented in his skin, I recognized he symptoms of a disease common in the slums of Ravka. Why target such a defenseless opponent? I could have taken on this boy _before_ I had trained for combat in the Little Palace. Irina whipped her neck to gape at the Darkling.

"W-why?" she stuttered almost incoherently.

"Because you were telling the truth all along Irina. This boy was found in the tunnels during the time after the explosion. He confessed to setting off sixteen barrels of oil beneath the inn. Forgive me Irina; you have proven your loyalty to me. Now shoot him."

Jaw slacked and open she stared at him, aghast. "But he's my brother!" Her voice cracked as tears gushed from red rimmed eyes.

"Yes, but didn't you just swear your life long loyalty to me? He is a traitor. Kill him." His tone was forceful.

I gasped, this was going too far. The same revenge I had lusted after now repulsed me. Could I have wished for an uglier fate? I recognized the blind devastation in Irina's eyes as she desperately tried in vain to stop the blood trickling down from Misha's forehead. She whispered words of silent comfort. Misha's chest rose and fell unsteadily as wet rasps echoed from his lips. He lifted a grime encrusted hand shakily to her face. "Sestra, I'm cold. Cold. Help me, please. Please help me Irina. I-I'm scared." He rambled, body trembling in her arms.

"Misha, love I'm here. Right beside you. Always right beside-" her voice broke off. Sobbing, she hung her head. He rolled his head as his body went limp. The only way to tell he was still alive was the scrapping noise of air leaving his lungs. Breathing hard, she whipped around and pointed the gun at the Darkling. I sucked in a breath while Ivan reached for his amplifier. The Darkling shook his head discreetly. He put his hands up, face stoic.

Her golden curls stained with blood, she spit at the Darkling.

"Damn you grisha. How dare you. Think you own the world and everything in it because you can make a few neat tricks. Don't make me laugh. You're still human. You can die just like everyone else." She released the safety lock. The Darkling chuckled.

"Why did you decided to work for me if you harbored such ill feelings?" he said mockingly.

"Misha needed help," she said through grit teeth. "My older brother was drowned by a tidemaker, and when my parents spoke out against his murderer, they too were silenced." She snarled. "We left Ravka together, but he got sick shortly after. The last thing I wanted to do was support the very dogs that forced us to leave the country, but hey if it pays for a meal every now and then…" She trailed off and laughed bitterly. "When I found the Sun Summoner, I thought it was a gift from the Saints. Misha wasn't going last another winter, and those heartrenders don't charge for nothing. Then I received the request from the Apparat. Thought he'd be a big fan of yours love, but it turns out he was interested in someone else. Wanted to separate you from the tracker. As it turns out, that's what the Darkling ordered as well. In return the Apparat promised treatment for Misha."

"But you didn't just separate them did you?" said the Darkling.

Irina smirked, staring directly at me in my weakened state, "No the explosion was my idea. You see, the Sun Summoner is a big deal back home. A Saint, symbol, maytr of the people. But at the end of the day you're just another Grisha. No better than the rest. You ran away and abandoned Ravka. Personally I'm not a huge fan of you going back and taking your place as his puppet." She said, pointing at the Darkling with the barrel of the pistol. "Better if you stayed away love." Her voice sounded a tad regretful. "I thought that if you saw the explosion, you'd run away again and I'd tell the Darkling you died looking for the tracker. Unfortunately, you didn't leave. Instead you go right to him." She glowered resentfully. Hoarsely, I forced myself to speak.

"What does the Apparat gain by killing Mal?"

"Oh he didn't kill him. He took him, and he wants you to come and get him."

Stunned, I slowly processed what she said. About to question her on where he was being kept, I was interrupted.

"Two reasons why your genius plan of double-crossing two of the most powerful men in Ravka failed," said the Darkling, "One, you underestimated both of us. Which offends me; did you honestly think I was that gullible? Your savior, the Apparat may be a priest but that doesn't make him an honest man. Ever wonder why Misha was captured? I'm assuming he promised protect you and brother by moving you to a safe place where Misha could be treated. How come that never happened? It'd be wise to remember your fellow, 'humans' can be just as wicked as Grisha." Irina scowled. "Two," he continued, "is because you are inferior and you know it. Grisha are practically saints, shaping the land, taming the sea," with a taunting smile he said, "and saving the ill. You're a fool to think you could win against us."

"You're wrong!" she shrilled, "Abominations! All of you. And you," she glared at me, "I thought you'd be different. Growing up like the rest of us. I guess I was wrong. Looks like it's back to being the Darkling's whore." She laughed. "But then again, that won't be the case anymore. Because I'm killing him. See you in hell Darkling." She winked.

And she pulled the trigger.

**P.S Yes I know I'm horrible for leaving off there. I won't leave you hanging for an entire month again. I promise to get right back into writing my next chapter and putting it out ASAP. Intense chapter... phew. Did you like it? Let me know!**


End file.
